


Taking Liberties

by elenniel



Series: Loki & Sif [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sifki Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenniel/pseuds/elenniel
Summary: Sif gives Loki a small surprise.
Relationships: Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Series: Loki & Sif [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1076895
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	Taking Liberties

**Author's Note:**

> Still playing in my somewhat Georgian-inspired headcanon! (So I am absolutely using the word "lover" in the same way that Jane Austen would have meant it generally but you can read it however you want xD )

The guard moved to announce her presence, but Sif stopped him with a hand.

“Might I go in unannounced?” she asked.

He blinked, considered it, and stepped back with a nod. Sif thanked him and walked past him to open the doors leading into Loki’s quarters.

The doors were large, tall, and heavy, as nearly all the doors in the palace were. Such characteristics made it nearly impossible to open or close them absolutely silently, so although she tried to close them slowly, there were still muffled clicks and creaks from the door knobs.

She made her way towards his study. That door she expected to be locked, since it led into his study and bedroom, which were his more private rooms. Sif raised her hand to knock on the door, but before she could actually knock, the door flew open and an irritated Loki emerged from the study.

“Can I not sleep in peace? Who allowed you to –” He stopped short upon seeing her. “Sif!”

Loki’s form melted away and Sif, mouth open and about to speak, was left gaping at nothingness. A thump and sounds of movement came from the bedroom beyond.

Sif stifled a loud laugh and turned it into a quiet chuckle. She considered going to knock on his bedroom door but decided to stay where she was and wait for him. So she put her hands together, stood very straight in as prim and proper a pose as she could muster, and she waited. Her face twisted in another stifled laugh as she heard another thump and a muffled yelp of pain.

Within minutes, Loki appeared – in a more dishevelled state than she was used to seeing.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” she said, barely able to hide her glee. “I believe birthday greetings are in order.”

“I am grateful.” He took her hand and touched it with his lips. “But as it is my birthday, you could have let me sleep a little more.”

In her most innocent tones, Sif said, “Oh, I’m so sorry. Did I wake you?”

Loki gave her a dry look even as he gestured towards the chairs by the window.

Sif chose the window seat instead of the chairs, patting the space beside her. Loki sat down, saying, “What brings you here at this hour? And how did you get in here like that?”

“I did not knock out the guard, if that’s what you are suggesting,” she said. “I merely wanted to see if I could surprise you.” Sif looked him up and down and added, “You really must have dressed in a hurry. Those do not match.”

“You did surprise me, which is why I am not in my usual sartorial splendour. I can fix this easily, however.” A snap of his fingers changed the colour of his trousers to match his tunic. He smoothed his hair with one hand. “This will do as a temporary fix. You have not answered my question.”

“Before I do that…”

Sif reached into the small bag she was carrying and Loki noticed suddenly that Sif was wearing a day gown instead of the light armour that was practically her daily uniform. But he didn’t have time to dwell on that because Sif was holding out a book to him.

“It’s not some amazing historical or magical artefact,” she said, almost apologetically, “but I had it made for you. For your birthday.”

Loki took the book from her. It was a thin book, with pages edged in gold, and a leather cover with fine etchings on it. The pages were filled with what looked like poetry. But a closer look showed him that they were songs.

“You always said that you loved the songs the Queen sang to you when you were little. So I asked her what they were and had them put into a book. The last page is the song the Allfather would sing – the only lullaby he seemed to know, you said.”

Loki leafed through the pages without a word. Sif said, “I… hope you like it?” 

He looked up at her. “I love it. Thank you.”

She smiled and leaned in to give him an affectionate kiss. “Have a wonderful birthday, Loki.”

Sif began to move away but Loki darted forward to pull her back to him. In the privacy of her own home that night, Sif would marvel at how exhilarating it was to kiss Loki. But at that moment, all she could think of was how maddeningly intense it felt to have him press her close to him as he kissed every other thought out of her head.

A little later, as they snuggled together on the window seat, Loki said, “I might have ruined your hair.” He touched one of the slightly loose braids on her head. “It was rather better set a while ago.”

Sif lifted a hand to feel the braids. “It doesn’t feel too far out of place. I am sure your mother will lend me the skills of her maidservant to rectify any mess. But that means I’ll have to leave you soon and seek her help in restoring me to my previous pristine appearance before the midday feast.”

Sif found that Loki’s clothing was certainly very soft to the touch, and she moved closer, laying her head against his chest. Loki tilted his head to rest his cheek on her hair.

He said, “Though I would much prefer to just sit here all day, I too would need to get properly dressed before lunch. And speaking of getting dressed, I assume that the celebrations of the day are the reason for your lack of armour today?”

“I thought I should get dressed up like a proper noble Asgardian lady for a change. Particularly considering the event.”

“Indulging your fashionable side? Or mine?”

“Both. Dressing up is amusing once in a while,” said Sif. She plucked idly at his sleeve and looked at him. “Or perhaps I’m spending a little too much time with you, my prince. Perhaps you’re rubbing off on me.”

“Don’t become too much like me. I don’t know that I’d want a double walking around.”

Sif raised her eyebrows. “Says the man who created a magical double of himself to snarl at me in greeting instead of waking up properly to do so.”

“I did not know it was you!” cried Loki. “And I dropped the illusion immediately, didn’t I?” His eyes narrowed slightly. “But now that we are on the subject of your sudden appearance in my rooms this morning… You have yet to answer my question. How did you get in without being announced?”

“I asked the guard if I could.”

Loki waited, expecting further explanation. But Sif offered none.

“That’s all?” he said. “You asked? Perhaps I need to speak to the captain of the guard about how his men are not doing their jobs.”

“Don’t be absurd. There _are_ distinct benefits to being publicly courted by one of the princes. I suppose that as your lover, I am accorded freedoms that others are not. I did not really expect him to let me in so easily but since he did…” Sif let the sentence trail off.

“Taking liberties already, are you?”

“Mmm.” Sif tugged at his collar and he bent his head towards her. “Would you rather I didn’t?”

“Not if the surprises are pleasant ones.”

“I’ll try to keep them pleasant,” she said with a grin as Loki closed the gap between them to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had more time to flesh this out properly, but alas, I don't. So this is more just a vignette than anything else but I hope that a few people will find this entertaining amidst all the oddities and unexpected twists of 2020 thus far! Hope everyone is keeping well too!


End file.
